A Love In Paris?
by RomanceRules
Summary: My take on " A Pub In Paris".


_Scene starts in the kitchen. Fran is talking to Niles and Val. _

Fran: Oh my gosh, Val! You went on a date?

Val: No, I just wanted to see how it sounds like.

Niles: How did it feel?

Val: It felt really, good.

_They laughed._

_Maxwell walks into the room, from the back stairs, with a suitcase._

Maxwell: Well, I'm off to Paris. Mother, informed me of Nigel's latest scheme.

Niles, Fran, Val: What he do?

_Maxwell looks at them, suspiciously.  
>Maxwell puts his bag down, next to the side of the island.<em>

Maxwell: If you yentas, MUST know! Nigel, opened a nightclub. That's why no-one in the family should have there inheritance until, they're 30.

_Brighton, walked in when, Maxwell said this._

Brighton: Great! I'm not gonna have a girlfriend until, I'm 30.

_He walks to the back stairs, leaving the room._

_Fran laughed._

_Max looked at his watch._

Maxwell: Oh, I'm miss my flight!

_He dashed outta the room, without his bag of clothes._

Fran: What would this man, you would've gone on this date look like Val?

Niles: Wait! I know! 6"2', brown hair, blue eyes, was a lawyer or a doctor.

Val: Whoa, Niles! That's right!

_Fran walks over to the fridge, and gets the orange juice.  
>She walks over to where Niles was sitting and playfully poked him in the ribs. <em>

Fran: Oh, Niles! Help me pass out, get me his number!

_Niles laughed._

Fran: Oh, that wouldn't work he's not Jewish!

Val: What makes a Jewish men a great husband?

Fran: They're great providers, and from what I heard they're beast in the bedroom.

_Fran laughed.  
>She walked back to the fridge to put the orange juice away.<br>She went back to the island to drink her glass of orange juice.  
>She drinks the orange juice, and then notices 's bag.<em>

Fran: Oh my gosh! Mr. Sheffield, forgot his bag! Niles, keep a eye on the children, and Val please help him out?

Niles: Certainly.

Val: Sure!

_Fran grabbed the bag, and ran to catch Mr. Sheffield._

* * *

><p><em>Next Scene starts as Fran walking down the first class to find .<em>

Fran: Mr. Sheffield! Where are you?

Maxwell _( dreamily): _Miss. Fine.

Fran: Oh, there you are!

_Fran walked to where he was, and sat next to him._

_He turned his head, and opened his eyes._

Maxwell:Miss. Fine .. Miss. Fine!

Maxwell: What are you doing here?

Fran: If you must know, you left your bag at home. I came to make sure you had it.

Maxwell: How'd you get on here?

Fran: Do you know that if you flirt with the guy passing out the tickets, they let you come on free?

Maxwell: OK, I have my bag. Thank you. Now, can you please get off the plane!

Fran: Alright!

_She get up, and put the bag on the seat._

Flight Attendant: Please, take you seats. We'll be in the air in 2 mintues.

_Fran stopped in mid-stride._

Fran: Uh oh!

Maxwell: Yes, , uh oh! Sit down!

_She put the bag down on the floor.  
>She sat down, in the seat next to her.<br>Fran sunk down in her seat._

Fran: Sorry.

Maxwell: That's quite alright! I'll just put you on another flight once we get there.

Fran: No fair!

_Maxwell gave her HIS " look"._

_She sunk lower in her seat._

Maxwell: , who's watching the children?

Fran: Niles, and Val.

_Maxwell checked his watch._

Maxwell: They should be eating at this time now.

Fran: That's good, that's good. Gosh, I wish I knew what they were eating.

_Maxwell rolled his eyes, and picked up the phone, and dialed the house. _

_Niles picked up the phone. _

Niles: Sheffield residence?

Maxwell: Hello, old man. um, is dinner on the table yet?

Niles: No sir. The children insisted waiting for 's return.

_Max handed the phone to Fran._

Fran: Hey Niles!

Niles: Miss. Fine, how'd you get on the plane? Well, yea!

Fran: Niles, it's a LONG story! but, I'll be home late tonight. OK?

Niles: Your not staying? It's Paris, with ! Something amazing could happen!

_Fran looked at Maxwell. He was listening to music. _

Fran: Niles, nothing is ever going to happen, even though... I never thought of that! He's made THAT very clear. I might want that, but HE doesn't!

_Maxwell closed his eyes._

Maxwell ( _lost in thought_ ): She thinks I can't hear her. Well, she wants me, and she thinks I don't want her. how could that happen. Well, I've never done anything that shows her that I want her, or that I love her. Oh well. What gonna happen I'm send her on to a plane home.

_He takes the earphones off._

Fran: Bye Niles! No thanks, I'll eat a nosh at the airport. See you later!

_She gave the phone to Maxwell. _

_He hung it up._

Fran: Mr. Sheffield, I think I'll go to sleep.

Maxwell: OK, want me to wake you when we're close to Paris. So, you can see it from the sky?

Fran: Yes, please. Thank you!

_She turned to her side, and quickly fell into a deep sleep._

_Maxwell just watched her, and fell asleep as well. _

* * *

><p><em>This scene starts with a close up on Maxwell.<br>He slowly wake up.  
>He looked out the window, to see the closer to Paris.<br>He starts to shake Fran._

_Maxwell_: Miss. Fine. Miss. Fine, wake up.

_Her eyes flutter open. _

Fran: What?

Maxwell: You said, you wanted to see Paris from the sky. So, here you go!

_She slowly gets up, and looks outta his window. _

Fran: WOW! This is, amazing! It's more beautiful than, the pictures!

Maxwell (_ lost in thought_): The real beauty is you!

Fran: Don't you think so?

Maxwell: Of course! I love the view from the sky.

_He looked out the window._

_Fran plopped down in her seat, and frowned._

Fran ( _lost in thought_): I can't believe I have to go home. Well, a poor girl never gets to see exotic places. The Effiel Tower is so BIG in real life! That I never knew!

Maxwell: Miss. Fine, what's wrong?

Fran: Nothing.

Maxwell: You only frown when your upset. So, what's wrong?

_Fran blushed, at the fact he could read her emotions._

Fran: What's wrong is, I have to home and never see the real beauty, the inside of Paris. OK, if I can come, I can make you never see me. Just give me a credit card and, some money. That'll last me 3-4 days. I could go to all the shops, the Eiffel Tower. I heard Andrew Loyd Weber has a show in Paris, i could throw tomatoes in your honor!

_Max laughed. _

Maxwell: The only time I'll see you is 2 times a day. That's no good. How about today, I show you Paris? How's that sound?

_Fran frown disappeared into. a smile. _

Fran: So, can I come with you? I could give Nigel a good talking to! You know, for you?

_They both laughed._

Maxwell: That's not necessary, Miss. Fine. Yes, you can come it'll be...fun!

_Maxwell smiled._

Fran: Should I still do the Andrew Weber thing?

_Maxwell frowned. _

Fran: OK, so that's a no. Lighting up, , it was just a suggestion.

Maxwell: Well, I'm not really amused. Seriously, I can't stand it if you walk in there, and like his shows more than mine.

_Fran hugged him. _

Maxwell: What was that for?

Fran: 1. For letting me come with you, and 2. For being jealous over a little thing like, you guys shows.

_Max tried to smile. _

Fran: There's the smile I love! I'm going back to sleep until, the plane lands.

Maxwell: OK, I'll wake you, when the plane lands.

_She turns over, she closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep._

_Maxwell caresses her hair. _

_He smiles._

Maxwell ( _whisper_): I love you, more than you know.

_He turns his head, and looks outta the window._

* * *

><p><em>Scene starts, with a close up of the front of the Sheffield house. <em>

_Niles, and Val are awake at 6'O clock in the morning._

Niles: Val? You think Fran could be in Paris with ?

Val: No, maybe sh could be on a plane home right now.

Niles: That could be true, but Paris is romantic, and beautiful. Something, could happen there.

Val: Like what?

Niles: Val,Val, Val.

Val: What?

Niles: Nothing. Never mind. Wanna help with breakfast?

_Val gets up from the table. _

Val: OK.

_Niles smiles at the thought, of something happening between his two best friends._

* * *

><p><em>Next scene is a close up of the Eiffel Tower. Then, it goes to Maxwell's bedroom. Maxwell, and Fran are sleep in bed. Maxwell's on his side to the left and Fran on her back to the right.<em>

_Maxwell slowly gets up._

_He strechs and yawns._

_He rolls on his back._

_He look at Fran longingly._

Maxwell (_ lost in thought _): You insisted, we could be in the same bed. She's killing me because, I WANT HER!

_He gets outta bed, and goes to the bathroom._

_Now, Fran wakes up. She strechs and yawns._

_She laid up and looks around the room._

Fran ( _lost in thought_): Where's Maxwell? Oh, well he's somewhere.

_She gets up, and goes toes to the balcony, from there you could see the Eiffel Tower, the shops, and some gardens._

Fran: A girl could get used to this view.

_Max enters the room, and looks to the bed hopping to see Miss. Fine, but she is not there._

_He starts going into panic mode and, starts looking all around the room. _

_After, a couple of minutes, he finds her on the balcony._

Maxwell: Good morning!

_Fran jumps._

Fran: OMG! You scared me!

Maxwell: I'm sorry. so, how'd you sleep?

_Fran smiled._

Fran: That bed is to comfortable. Can I take the sheets home?

_Max and Fran laughed._

Maxwell: I think not!

_The laughed..AGAIN! _

_Fran walked back inside, Max followed. _

Fran: So, what do you wanna do today?

Maxwell ( _lost in thought_): You'd be very happy to know, that I wanna...

Maxwell: We could go shopping and get you some new outfits? You can try things on and I can tell you what looks best!

Fran: Well, I'd have to try on the whole store!

_Fran laughed._

Maxwell: That's TOO MUCH shopping.

_Fran stood up, and put her hands on her hips._

Fran: Honey, no amount of shopping is to much shopping but, where's breakfast?

_The doorbell rings._

Fran: Right there, I hope.

_Fran runs to the door._

_She opens the door.'_

_A man in blue uniform walks, in the room._

Fran: It is breakfast! It is!

_Maxwell looks at her._

Fran: What! I'm hungry!

_Maxwell gets up and walks over to her._

Maxwell: Your always hungry!

Fran: No, I am not!

Maxwell: Yes you are!

Fran: OK, but I'm still skinny.

_Maxwell: YES YOU ARE!_

_Fran punched his shoulder._

Fran: Shut up!

Maxwell: Miss. Fine, remember who your speaking to.

_Fran bit her lip, and looked at the floor. _

Fran: Sorry.

_The man in the blue suit come back._

Blue Suit Man: astuce s'il vous plaît/ tip please?

_Fran looks embrassed._

Fran: Excuse me, one second.

_She turns to the bellboy._

Fran: bien sûr/ of course!

_She walks to her side of the bed, and gets her purse._

Fran:sera de 20 ne?/ will a 20 do?

Blue Suit Man: Yes Madam/ yes madam.

_She pulls a 20 from her purse and hands it to him. _

Fran: Ne sont pas des feuilles au travail domestique? Ai-je raison?/ Aren't sheets the maid job? Am I correct?

_Max sat there in the middle of the room, all speechless. He never knew Miss. Fine could speak fluent french._

Blue Suit Man: Yes madam/ Yes madam.

Fran: Je lui faut ici 3. Merci!/ I will need her here at 3. Thank you!

Blue Suit Man: Je vais l'avoir ici. Merci, Mademoiselle -/ I will have her here. Thank you, Miss.-

_Fran shook his hand._

Fran: Fine. Miss Fine. Vous êtes?/ Fine. . You are?

Blue Suit Man: !/ Dave. Thank you

Fran: Au revouir!/ Goodbye!

_Fran closed the door and, turned back to Maxwell. _

Fran: Where were we?.. Oh, breakfast!

_She kinda ran/ walked to the cart of food. _

Maxwell: How'd you, when, you?

_Fran was filling her plate. _

Fran: Uh, come get food, we'll sit and talk.

_Max walked over to the cart of food and, got started on his plate. _

_Once, they both had food, they went over and sat on the couch. _

Fran: I know, I know. Your like where'd that come from? Well, I'll tell you! When, I was little I used to always come here with Aunt Freida in the summers. We lived over in the country side. Cows, chickens, you know. so, after I turned 10 she stopped taking me, and I remembered a lot of the french from the summer camps. She brought me here for 3 to 10 years old. Wow, how can I remember that it was like,... so long ago.

_Max was confused about, one thing._

Maxwell: Why didn't you put knew french on your resume'?

Fran: I forgot it, but now that I'm here again. I don't know, it came back, I guess?

Maxwell: Weird!

_He stood up._

Maxwell: You finish up, and I'll go get in the shower.

_Her eyes popped out of her head. _

Maxwell: Don't get the look! I lock! You don't have to worry about seeing anything!

Fran (_lost in thought_): That's not why, my eyes bugged out.

_Fran laughed. _

Maxwell: What's so funny?

Fran: Nothing

_Maxwell looked at her, took himself and his bag into the bathroom. _

* * *

><p><em>This scene starts a close shot of New York. Then. it's of the front door of the Sheffield home, and then of Niles washing the dishes.<em>

_The phone rings._

_Niles answered it._

Niles: Sheffield residence.

Fran: Niles, guess what?

Niles: Fran, where are you? The children, think you left them, Val tried to tell them you would never leave and that you love them.

Fran: Did she succeed?

Niles: She did, she did succeed! She did!

Fran: Great! but, I'm in Paris!

Niles: With ?

Fran: Uh huh!

_Fran starts dancing around the room, and Niles is doing the same on the phone._

_Max come out of the bathroom to get something._

_He stops short, when he sees Fran dancing and talking to someone on the phone._

_Fran stopped her back to Max._

Fran: Niles, do you know that this is the first step in a real relationship, the only thing wrong is the steps back.

_Niles laughed. _

_Fran laughed._

Niles: He need to realize that, your the only woman in his life, and get off his touchas.

_Fran smiled. _

_Max smiled, and went and got the thing. _

_He walked back to the bathroom, smiling. _

Fran: Niles, are you sure there's no Jewish blood in you?

_Niles laughed. _

Fran: Niles, I have to go, might be done soon. Give the kids our love, and let them know I'm OK?

Niles: Certainly. Good luck luck, Miss. Fine!

Fran: Luck has nothing to do with it!

_Niles laughed._

_Fran rolled her eyes and, smiled._

_She hung up, and flopped on the couch._

Fran ( _lost in thought): _What if something goes wrong? You know, it usaully does. Everytime, when I don't do anything.

_Fran frowned. _

_Maxwell come out of the bathroom wearing a blue shirt, and black jeans, and some brown loafers._

Fran ( _lost in thought_): Aren't we looking yummy today?

_Fran growled._

Maxwell: Are you OK?

_Fran snaps back. _

Fran: Uh, yea. Yea, I'm absolutely fine. Why don't you relax and, I'll go jump in the shower.

Maxwell: Jump?

Fran: You know, what I mean!

_Maxwell flopped on the couch._

Maxwell( _lost in thought _): I love her, she loves me. I just have to tell her. Whatever happens, it'll be amazing! Niles, I could- NO! He'll blab to Miss. Fine! I'll tell her tonight, but i have to call her Fran today. Good!

_He smiled, and started to hum the tune "Georgy Girl"._

* * *

><p><em>This scene starts with a close up of Central Park<em>, _then everyone's gathered in the dining room talking of Fran and Max._

Niles: She is! She is!

Maggie: Cool, I hope she brings back souvenirs!

Brighton: I hope, dad gives her a chance.

Gracie: He'll probably do something stupid, again!

Val: I think the positive will happen! It's Paris, romantic, historical, and awesome cafes'.

Niles: I said, that earlier!

Val: I ADDED the "awesome cafes'" part.

_The kids laughed._

Maggie: He's just have to do it, we can't lose her.

Gracie: She's our mom, NOT our nanny.

Niles: I know how you feel! She's my best friend!

Brighton: Let's hope they make the most of it.

Val: Makes the most of it? What's that suppose to mean?

_Everyone, stares at Val._

* * *

><p><em>This scene begins with a closeup of a random cafe.<em>

_Then, it goes to Max and Fran arms linked, smiling._

Fran: Thank you, so much.

_He stops and looks into Fran's eyes._

Maxwell: Your welcome.

Fran: So, , what your favorite type of music?

Maxwell: Jazz. Dancing, to it is soothing.

Fran: I love it too! All the instruments blending together to make one soft sound. It's romantic, that's in ALL the movies. Come, let's go in here!

_Fran pulled him, in the direction of the store. _

_Fran grabbed various items, and Max grabbed some he thought was, " HOT"._

_She went into the dressing room, and came back out in a cute outfit. _

_She'd done this 10-15 times, and Max hooted and hollered._

_Last but not least, she walked out in red tank top, some dark blue skinny jeans, and some really creative, really cool converse. _

Maxwell _(lost in thought)_: She is so cute! No, she's breathtaking even in causal clothes.

Fran: This is the one right? I like it, and it brings out my curves, and I absolutely love the color_!_

Maxwell: I like all the others, but this one is outstanding. I also think you should get the purple dress, for tonight. I'm taking you to dinner.

Fran: Oh, ! Is that a request or command?

_She laughs._

_He blushes._

Maxwell: Get the blue dress, too. You look exquisite in both.

_She turned her head, back to Maxwell. _

Fran: Fine, I get this whole outfit and the 2 dresses.

_Max stood up._

Maxwell: Shall we?

Fran: I think we shall!

_They paid for the purchases, and went back on the streets._

Fran: If we're going to dinner. When, will we get to go to the Eiffel Tower?

Maxwell: I'm taking you there after, dinner. It's absolutely extraordinary at night.

Fran: So,...

_She started walking backwards._

Fran: What are YOU gonna wear?

Maxwell: I don't know, exactly.

Fran: How about this? You go to the tuxedo place, right there, and I go to Victoria Secret and we meet here in 10-15 minutes.

_Maxwell was sweating after she said, " Victoria Secret"._

Maxwell: That's...uh, just fine.

_Maxwell, quickly walked Tuxedo place. _

_Fran smiled, walked to Victoria Secret, and brought the right shade of makeup and got into a fight over a white negligee._

_She won. of course!_

_She got to to the meeting place, 2 minutes late, panting._

_A man, saw her and her outfit and, yelled the rudest remark. _

French Guy: Hey Barbie! Tu veux venir dans mon monde!/ Hey barbie! Wanna come to my world!

_Fran stands up, and turns to the French Guy._

_Max walked outta the Tuxedo store and heard the remark, but when Fran stood up he knew this was over!_

Fran: Est-que vous savez que votre mère, parler comme ça à une dame? Votre monde, un monde fantsay je peux l'appeler, ne peut pas tounch mon outter et Barbie intérieure! Vous savez, si vous saviez que vous étiez un outter et un salaud intérieur! Donc, avant, je viens là-bas et vous enseigner une leçon de revoir. Au revoir!/ Does you mother know your talking like that to a lady? Your world, a fantasy world I can call it, can't touch my outer and inner barbie! You know, if you only knew that you were a outer and a inner scumbag! So, before, I come over there and teach you a lesson goodbye. GOODBYE!

_The man and his friend walked away mumbling something incoherent._

_Max walked up to Fran._

Maxwell: Nice! Are you sure there's no Sheffield blood in you?

Fran (_lost in thought)_: There could be!

_Fran laughed._

Maxwell: What's so funny?

Fran: Nothing. Come on, let's go!

_They started walking down the shops._

Fran: Why'd you ask me if I had any Sheffield blood in me? You know, I mean, look at me!

_Fran gestured to herself._

Maxwell: All I see is a beautiful , loving, caring, women that loves children with all her heart! She loves her job, and her family with ever fiber of her being. She's helped me, and my family love again, and I will be eternally grateful.

_Fran smiled._

Fran: Oh, ! You gush!

_Max shrugged his shoulders. _

_Fran laid her head on his shoulder._

Fran: Thank you!

Maxwell: Oh, and call me Max.

Fran: OK, Max! That sounds weird.

_They begin to walk again. _

Maxwell: Really? I think it sounds cute.

_They laughed, and kept shopping._

* * *

><p><em>This scene starts with a close up of a random cafe'.Then, it the front of Max and Fran hotel. then, it goes to the room, Max is pacing.<em>

Maxwell: Fran! Why do you always take so long! Sheesh! I can do this in 10-15minutes!

_Fran pokes her head outta the bathroom_.

Fran: You want me to look smashing?

Maxwell: Well, yes.

Fran: Then, go wait in the in the lobby. Like, at home, I'll make an me, it'll be worth it.

_Maxwell tried not to smile but, he couldn't help it. _

Maxwell: Fine! I'll be downstairs but, hurry up.

_He walks to the door, and leaves._

_Fran walks outta the bathroom with her fabulous outfit ready to wow Maxwell._

Fran ( _lost in thought)_: Here we go, dinner. Nothing more, then, dinner, then, seeing the Eiffel Tower at night. Nothing more, OK, let's go! Let's go be excited, and amazed.

_She grabbed her purse and left the room._

_Max was pacing in front of the staircase, when Fran emerged from the elevator. _

_She was wearing her purple dress, purple heels, the right shade of makeup, and curly straight hair._

Maxwell_ (lost in thought):_ Wow, the wait was well worth it.

_Fran begin to walk to the staircase. She slowly walked down, the staircase, her hair blowing in the breeze._

_Max stared in awe. _

_He held out his hand, for her to grab at the second to last step._

Maxwell: The wait was definitely worth it.

Fran: Isn't it always?

Maxwell: Absolutely! Ready to eat?

_He laughed._

Fran: What's so funny?

Maxwell: That's a silly question!

_She lightly punched him in the arm._

Fran: HEY!

_They laughed._

Fran: So, where are we eating?

Maxwell: Le 58 Tour Eiffel, it's on the first floor of the Eiffel Tower.

_Fran's eyes glowed at the sund of the Eiffel Tower, dinner, and dancing._

Fran (_lost in thought):_ Could this get any better?

_They walked out and caught a cab, and drove to the Eiffel Tower._

Fran: I was SO right, this is HUGE!

_Max smiled. _

Maxwell: Yeah, it is big. Are we gonna stand here or, go in?

Fran: I think I wanna stand here. If I go in, well you know?

_Maxwell looked in her eyes._

Maxwell: No, I don't know. You wanted to see, so, come on!

_He grabbed her hand, and pulled her towward the tower._

_She laughed._

Fran: Maxwell! Why!

_They went to the elevators, and went to the first floor. _

_They walked to the r_estaurant, there were people dancing, talking, laughing, and having a great time.__

__Fran put her mouth to Max's ear.__

Fran ( _whispher)_: I forgot to tell you, how amazingly handsome you are tonight.

_She sniffed his neck. _

Fran (_whispher)_: and your wearing that colonge I love! Frannie, likie!

_Max smiled._

_He put his mouth next to her ear._

Maxwell ( _whispher)_: I'll get us a table.

_He walked away, away to the mman standing at the poduim._

_Max came back 2 seconds later._

Maxwell: He'll show us to our table.

_He motioned with his hand._

_Once, they were at their table, the guy at poduim took her tiny coat._

Fran: Thank you.

_She flasshed him a smile._

_He walked away._

Fran: This IS a trip, I'll never forget.

_Max took her hand in his. _

Maxwell: and it will only get better.

Fran (_lost in thought_): That's a totally lie!

_Fran looked away._

Maxwell: What wrong?

_Fran turned to Maxwell._

Fran: Why do you always think something's wrong?

Maxwell: Because, you do special things when your upset?

Fran: OK, I'm noticing a pattern here.

Maxwell: Like?

Fran: Like, when everything's going great between...Us! Something goes wrong, I was thinking tonight won't be any different.

_Maxwell took her hands._

Maxwell: Fran. Fran, tonight is different then, any other night ever. OK? Do you trust me?

Fran( _mumbles)_: Yes, I do.

Maxwell: Then, trust me when I say. this will be a night you'll never forget. OK?

Fran : OK

_Fran wipes her face, even though she wasn't crying and forces a smile. Max leans over and, touchs her cheek._

Maxwell: See there's that smile I love.

_Fran giggled._

_The waiter comes over, with 2 menus._

Waiter: Voulez-vous likee champae, monsieur?/ Would you like some champange, sir?

Maxwell: Oui, s'il vous plaît/ yes, please.

Waiter: Qu'est-ce cher monsieur?/ What kind, sir?

Maxwell: Puis-je avoir le Merlot?/ Can I have Merlot?

Waiter: Oui, monsieur/ yes, sir.

Maxwell: Merci/ Thank yu!

Fran_ ( lost in thought)_: He sounds so adorable when, speaking French.

_Fran, was staring at him._

_Maxwell turned back to Fran, and noticed she was satring at him._

Maxwell: What?

Fran: Oh, nothing. You just sound, so , adorable when you speak French!

_Maxwell puts his elbows on the table. _

Maxwell: As do you!

_Fran giggles._

Fran: Mr. Sheffield!

Maxwell: Please, call me Max.

Fran: OK. This place so beautiful, the scenery, the dancing, the music.

Maxwell: Everything, is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.

_The waiter come back with their champange._

Waiter: Votre champagne monsieur/ Your champange sir.

Maxwell: Merci/ Thank you.

_The waiter walks away._

_Maxwell grabs a glass, and fills it up with champange, and hands it to Fran. He does that for himself. They touch glasses._

Fran: To awesome trips, and great company!

Maxwell: Here, here!

_The night was spent talking, eating, and lastly dancing. They held each other never wanting to let go. When, the band took a break they decided that that was enough was enough. _

_Maxwell paid the check, and linked arms with Fran. _

_They took the elevator to the top. Once, they were up there Fran drew a breath._

Fran: This is so spectacular! You can see everything!_ The_ Arc de Triomphe, the Notre Dame.

Maxwell: Yea, it is spectacular!

Fran: Thank you, so much Maxwell! I've always wanted to see this!

_She looked at the veiw. _

Fran: Now, my life is ALMOST complete...

_Max looked at her._

Maxwell:Almost?

Fran: Yep.

_Max stepped alittle closer, he was able to smell her pefume._

Maxwell: and what would your life complete?

Fran (_ lost in thought ):_ YOU! You blind brit!

_ Fran just stared at him, into his soft olive green eyes. _

_He stared back. _

Maxwell ( _lost in thought):_ Oh, your just wow, and your staring in my eyes! I can't take it!

_He leaned in, slowly and, she met him half way._

_It was passionatebut, gentle. They lost theirselves and, started to feel each other. Once, they came up for breath, they looked into each other's eyes._

Maxwell( _lost in thought_): It's now or never!

Maxwell: Fran?

_He had her attention._

_He sigh._

Maxwell: I love you.

Fran stared at him.

Fran _( lost in thought_): Why the who?Whhy'd you have to ruin everything! That not how it's suppose to go!

Maxwell: Fran?

_Fran turned her head and looked at the veiw again, she was on the verge of crying._

Maxwell: What's wrong? I just told you I love you?

Fran ( _crying_): It's not real!

_She ran, ran to the elvators. She started to cry when she was in the elevator._

Maxwell: Fran!

_He ran after but, took the steps. He ran to catch Fran but, not falling. Once, he was at the bottom of the steps, he searched for Fran. She was walking to the right hand her arms._

Maxwell: Fran!

_She turned around, with tear stained eyes._

_Max ran to her. _

_She turned away. _

Maxwell: Fran, why! What was wrong with what I did! I love you, you've wanted me, to, you konw, say that for, a long time?

Fran: Yeah, you did but, it's something that I dreamed you would say something's wrong. something always goes wrong when something...

_She gestures this._

Fran:..like this happens.

_Maxwell cupped his hands around her face._

Maxwell: Fran. Fran, look at me!

_ She slowly looks at him._

Maxwell: Do you love me?

_ She nodded._

Maxwell: Are you in Paris, with me?

_She nodded._

Maxwell: Look, Fran, 1 week in Paris, and we can have a relationship without a butler, you mother and kids. Please, trust me? Nothing will happen. I promise!

Fran ( _mumbles ): _OK.

_He kisses and she reponses passsionately on the sidewalk in front of the Eiffel Tower._

**Life couldn't get any better.**

***BUBBLE GUM***

!


End file.
